The University of Maryland has been an active member of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project since 1976. It has set as its objective the continuation of multimodal therapy of primary breast cancer through membership in NSABP in order to evaluate the efficacy of current therapy, estimate the value of new surgical adjuvant therapies, and to gather pertinent biological data on patients with such tumors. The goal of the University of Maryland for the current year is to enter patients with primary breast cancer to NSABP protocols and to carry out these studies to meet the overall goals of the group.